With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have become popular in life gradually. At present, touch panels may be classified into add-on touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels according to their constructions. For an add-on touch panel, the touch panel and the liquid crystal display (LCD) are produced separately and then attached together to become a liquid crystal display with touch function. Add-on touch panels suffer from disadvantages such as high manufacturing costs, low light transmission rate, thick module and the like. For an in-cell touch panel, touch electrodes of the touch panel are embedded in the liquid crystal display, which can reduce the overall thickness of the assembly and significantly reduce manufacturing costs of the touch panel. Therefore, in-cell touch panels have received great attention from panel manufacturers.
At present, liquid crystal display technologies that can realize wide viewing angle mainly include in-plane switch (IPS) technology and advanced super dimension switch (ADS) technology. With the ADS technology, a multidimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated by edges of slit electrodes in the same plane and an electric field generated between the slit electrode layer and the plate electrode layer to enable liquid crystal molecules of all orientations between slit electrodes inside the liquid crystal cell and right over electrodes to rotate, thereby increasing work efficiency of the liquid crystal and increasing light transmission efficiency. The ADS technology can enhance picture quality of TFT-LCD products and has advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power dissipation, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration and no push Mura. H-ADS (high aperture ratio-advanced super dimension switch) is one important implementation of ADS technology.
At present, for the in-cell touch panel structure proposed based on ADS and H-ADS technologies, the common electrode layer covering the entire surface in the array substrate is partitioned to form touch driving electrodes and common electrodes insulated from but crossing each other, and touch sensing electrodes corresponding to regions of common electrodes are disposed on the opposed substrate. The touch driving electrodes are driven in a time-division manner to implement touch function and display function.